Ryaniel Oneshots
by JavertInMiniature
Summary: Cyndago. The late, great, pair of weirdos from South Carolina who obsessively stalked Markiplier (I'm kidding) until they captured our hearts. If you didn't ship them, you probably didn't watch them. Here's some shipping fluff for those of us still in denial about our precious baby Daniel.


**Hey losers I'm back! In all seriousness, I just needed to write some Cyndago stuff where I didn't think anyone from tumblr would read it. So if you're here, realize that we all grieve in different ways. My way of grieving Daniel is to write about what might have happened in his life, before he died or if he had survived. If you want to read a more serious fic, you can find it on my Ao3 at all_of_the_trash. I may post it here. Sorry I've been gone so long, I promise there's more coming! I'll find the rest of Fallen Star (it's on a flashdrive somewhere), I've got a Hunger Games oneshot coming up, and the long-awaited act 2 of Romeo and Juliet: Memeified. For now, enjoy some extremely gay Ryaniel fluff. Love y'all!**

* * *

"So remind me why you needed to come to a park?"

Daniel gasped as he realized that Ryan had snuck up on him, then sighed as the larger man laughed at the jumpscare. "Writer's block hit me like a motherfucker and I needed to clear my head. You could be helping you know, instead of just following me around."

"What if I told you that I've been standing behind you and filming to see how long it would take you to notice?" Ryan smiled in Daniel's face, just a little too sweetly.

"Then I would tell you that you've spent way too much time with Mark." Daniel turned fully to face his best friend, leaning backwards into a tree.

Ryan leaned forward to rest his hand next to Daniel's head, almost brushing through his blaze-orange hair. "Guilty as charged. Why Donna, you jealous?"

"Of course I am. Jealous of Mark for getting to see so much of you."

Ryan, who was not exactly great at continuing awkward scenes, pushed off the tree and shuffled his feet. "You're gay as fuck, dude."

"You know it, babe."

Turning away to hide his blush, Ryan started walking far away from wherever the hell Dan was. There was no way he could find out now, but their time together in LA had changed the way he saw Daniel and their relationship. It had only been two months, but it could be the rest of their lives. Would it be worth suffering through however long this would last, or possibly ruining a five-year friendship? Sure, he flirted with Daniel constantly. It was part of their relationship. Sometimes they would even hit on each other in front of girlfriends. Today, however, had gone too far. Ryan had come too close to letting out his secret.

"Sir! Sir! Somebody help!"

Oh fuck, not today. Dan did this all the time in college, but Ryan wasn't ready for his antics today. Especially not right now.

"Somebody help! That man robbed me!"

"Not cool, Daniel." Ryan sighed as he broke into a jog. There wasn't much of a point in running; Dan could have even beaten his sprint. He just wanted to be away from the people who were without a doubt staring at him. As he turned around to check if Daniel was following, he stumbled over an exposed tree root. Just my luck today. Well at least no one except Daniel was watching. And boy, was he having the time of his life. Almost too busy laughing and half-jogging over to notice the same tree root. Ryan couldn't help but notice how pleasant the feeling of his best friend's scrawny frame suddenly flung over his body, pressing him against the soft grass, legs almost intertwined, hips grinding against thick denim…

Not now, boner.

Try to divert the conversation. Okay…

"So, what did I steal from you this time? Keys? Phone? Wallet?" Ryan tried his best to look annoyed, which he was, but for a completely different reason than he was feigning.

Daniel, forever an observant little prick, felt the literal and metaphorical shift. Pleasantly surprised, he sunk down against his companion and cradled the man's face in his forearms. "Not this time, loser." Leaning in closer, he pressed his forehead to Ryan's. "This time, you stole my heart."

Ryan wasn't sure whether this was real or not, but he wasn't going to waste the chance. As Daniel began to back away, he tangled his hands in the auburn hair and kissed him intensely.

Ryan's lips were cold like the ocean and streams of their past.

Daniel's lips were warm like their future.


End file.
